psychotic SasoXDei
by TheRealAkatsuki
Summary: 14 year old deidara transfers to a bording school for kids with 'problems'. but what happens when he developes a crush on his new roommate sasori, and sasori vice versa. Rated M becasue i have no idea where the hell this is going to go. -DISCONTINUIED-
1. Roommates

**Me: hello this is Kita-sempi hear with todays guests Sasori and Deidara.**

**Deidara and Sasori reading fan fictions**

**Me: cough**

**Sasori: Guests my ass you kidnapped us and made us read fan fictions all day to fuel your writers blocks.**

**Deidara: Kita-sempi Why am I always suicidal in fan fictions, un?**

**Me: writes down suicidal**

**Me:uhh... I don't know Deidara your just uhh...easy prey...I guess. **

**Deidara: Your not gonna make me suicidal right sempi, un.**

**Me: hides note book**

**Me: Nooo... I would never do that...**

**Sasori: you know Dei she is gonna write that.**

**Deidara: WHAT?! UN!**

**Me: sweat drops**

**Me: SHUT UP SASORI AND DO THE DAMN DISCLAMER!!**

**Sasori: she dosn't own naruto, thank god.**

**X**

**Translation**

**Gomen nasai****- I'm sorry.**

**Ochitsuite – calm down. **

**--** Deidara looked down at the piece of paper in his hand.

Floor 4-Room 237

This was his new hell for the next 4 years he adjusted his tie and skirt (a/n: yes I said skirt) and opened the door to his new room.

There were two beds in the room. Curiously enough a red headed boy occupied one of the beds reading.

Deidara stared, the read head was cute. Real cute. Then he mentally kicked himself.

'_Just because you look like a girl doesn't mean you need to act like one._'

Th red head looked up from his book.

"Don't tell me my new roommates a girl."

Deidara's eye twitched.

"I AM NOT A FUCKEN GIRL UN!!"

**X**

Sasori dodged as the freaky blond lunged at him, falling on the floor. He backed away toward the wall.

"Dude Gomen nasai,Ochitsuite. It's just that your wearing a girls uniform and well..."

He watched as the blond got up and brushed off his skirt.

"I only have to wear this because there are no boys uniforms and I swear the principal of this school is a pervert, un"

Sasori stared at the blond. How the hell did this guys mood change so fast, two seconds ago he was so fucken pissed he probably would have broke Sasori's nose.

"I wouldn't mind but this friggin mental institution of a school won't let me a have a razor to shave, un." The blond continued.

Sasori was going to ask why the kid wasn't allowed a razor especially since headmaster Kakshi was making him wear a skirt, but decided against it. This whole school was full of psychotic freaks and rejects. This is a place where parents send their kids when they have 'Problems'. His thoughts were interrupted by a certain blond.

"Whats ur name, un?"

The other boy was inches away from Sasori's face. Sasori felt a blush creeping across up his neck.

'_The blond was kinda cute.'_

"Uhh...Sasori." Sasori replied feebly

"SWEET I'M DEIDARA, UN!!" the blond jumped around excitedly. "SASORI-DANNA LETS BE FRIENDS_, _UN!!" The blond yelled unpacking his things.

"Uhh...sure.." Sasori muttered walking back and sitting on the opposite bed. Trying to ignore the fact that the blonds skirt was riding up ever so slightly exposing Deidara_'_s thigh. Sasori blushed.

___'WATE WTF?! HE WAS A GUY!!'_ He put his head in his hands.

'Dear god this was going to be a long year.' he thought to himself.

**X**

**Me: HELP ME!!**

**Deidara and Sasori pointing guns at Kita's head.**

**Sasori: Write More Bitch!!**

**Deidara: You better do it Sasori-Danna Doesn't like to ****wate ****, un.**

**Me:crys **

**Me: But I wanted to wate until I got reviews!!**

**Sasori: NO WRITE NOW!!**

**Me: Where the hell did you get those guns anyway?!**

**Deidara and Sasori: Wall mart 25 Bucks.**

**Me: Note to self stop by wall mart.**

**Me: ANY WAY PEOPLE PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS SO I DON'T GET SHOT!! **


	2. cerulean

**Me: OMG!! THX FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!I DIDN'T GET SHOT!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Me:ToboeDeidaraLover- thxs Sasori and Deidara loved the cookies and plushes XD**

**Me: DemonFoxFromHell and SasoDeiLover7- DON'T KILL ME!! XD**

**Me:Jaded fox7- Tobi says hi!! XD**

**Any way...**

**Me: You know how the writers worst critic is their self...IT'S LIE!! The writers worse critic is Itachi.**

**Itachi: It's only cuz you made my brother emo in this chapter.**

**Me: He Is Emo! And I thought you guys hate each other.**

**Itachi: No! I care for my brother a lot. I only made him want to kill me for his own benefit so he can get stronger. I love my brother so much that I did this for him.**

**Every ItaXSasu fan girl in the world: AWW!! THATS SO SWEET ITACHI-SAN!!**

**Itachi: Really? This is what Bonny-Chan told me to say.**

**Fan girls: -Sweat drops-**

**Me: -eye twitches- **

**Me: Bonny-Chan how the hell did you get in my house again?!**

**-Bonny walks out of the closet-**

**Bonny: Easy 3****rd**** Floor window.**

**Me:-Sweat Drops-**

**Me: Your a crazed stalker, you know this right?**

**Bonny: Yes! But I love ItaXSasu!!**

**Itachi: GAA!! I HATE THAT SHIT!!**

**-Itachi, Bonny, and the fan girls fight over Uchiha yaoi-**

**Me: -sighs and gets aspirin-**

**Me: WILL SOMBODY READ THE GOD DAMN DISCLAMER!!**

**Bonny and the fan girls: She doesn't own naruto but if she did there would be a lot more ItaXSasu.**

**Itachi and I: NO THERE WOULDEN'T!!**

**X**

**(One week time skip)**

**X**

Deidara woke up to a still beeping alarm clock hitting him in the head. He sat up.

"Danna, un." he mumbled.

Deidara looked across the room to see a certain red head glaring daggers at him.

"HAY BRAT IT'S FRIGGIN 7:00 WHY THE HELL DO YOU SLEEP SO LATE?!" Sasori snapped at the blond. "I MIGHT ACULLY WAN'T TO EAT BREAKFAST!!"

"Gome nasai Danna,un." Deidara mumbled grabbing half his uniform and a sweatshirt, walking into the bathroom.

"Why the hell do I have to get up so early, un?" Deidara muttered as he pulled on the skirt to his uniform. He shivered.

'_At least its better then going to sleep_,' he thought '_thats when they come.'_

**X**

(a/n; sorry I'm making Deidara's views so short. Hes hard to write they'll be more in the next chappy tho)

**X**

It had only been a week and already Sasori hated his roommate. The Stupid kid made him late for breakfast, and now Sasori had to pick up every thing that he had thrown at the blond to get him up. Speaking of time the brat was taking way too long in the bathroom.

"Blondy Get The Hell Out Of The Bathroom!!"Sasori yelled.

The bathroom door opened..

There stood the blond with a mini skirt on and a black hoodie that said: **I'm like art always, a bang.**

Sasori Turned red.

_'So kawii' _

Deidara tilted his head sideways.

"Yes, Danna, Un?"

Sasori got redder and started to imagine Deidara in a maid outfit (a/n:XD). He mentally slapped him self.

_'Stop being a pervert, this kids a guy. You don't like guys.'_

Sasori turned away picking up the cell phone he had thrown at the blond earlier.

"Were late for breakfast hurry up and help me pick this shit up."

"Ya,un."

Deidara walked over and picked up the alarm clock.

"Hay Danna, is this your alarm clock,un?'

"Ya brat." Sasori said turning around, he saw it the blond tripped over a can of hair spray, Landing right on top of Sasori.

Sasori stared up at the blondsone visible cerulean eye. He reached up to push the blonds hair out of the other. Then just on cue the emo kid Sasuke from the other room from the next room walked in.

"Asuma-sensi says if you guys don't get to the cafeteria in five your-"

Sasori and Deidara turned beat red.

"Uhh...sorry to interrupt..." Sasuke mumbled quickly walking out of the room

Deidara quickly got off of Sasori.

"S-Sorry, un" he muttered avoiding the red heads eyes.

They walked to the cafeteria in silence.

"I hear you got hot and heavy with your roommate Sasori." Itachi said smugly.

"NO WE DIDN'T!!" Deidara and Sasori said in perfect synchronization except for the added un.

Hey blushed and Deidara turned to the left to talk to a boy with and orange mask. Sasori had always wondered how Itachi knew every thing that happened to his brother 2 minutes after it did.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, UN?!"

Sasori turned to see Deidara ready to stab the masked boy with his knife.

"Uhh...Deidara..."

"HE CALLED ME A FUCKEN GIRL,UN!"

" Tobi is a good boy, Tobi just said sempi was a pretty girl. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Sasori heard the black haired plead. He needed to stop this, people were staring.

"Dammit Deidara!" Sasori said grabbing the blonds wrist just as he lunged at the Tobi kid.

"DANNA, HE SAID I WAS A GIRL,UN!!" Deidara yelled trying to yank his arm from the red heads grasp.

"WELL MABY IF YOU CUT YOUR HAIR PEOPLE WOULDEN'T THINK YOU WERE ONE!"

Sasori yelled back.

There was a clatter as the knife hit the floor.

"What did you say,un?"

"I SAID CUT YOUR HAIR BRAT!!"

The blond turned to Sasori.

"There is a reason why my hair is this long,un!" The blond snapped yanking his arm out of Sasori's and running out of the cafeteria.

"You with a guy?" Itachi mused, trying to hold a laugh.

"Thats Not What happened!" Sasori snapped.

_'I never liked that little brat' _he thought to him self angrily.

**X**

**Itachi: What the hells up with the cliff hanger?**

**--Kita and Bonny stare at the like recording of Sasori and Deidara locked in a room.--**

**Me: I didn't want to write anymore now go get us some popcorn.**

**Bonny: HOLY SHIT HOW DO THEY BEND THAT WAY?!**

**--Itachi stares at the TV.-- **

**Itachi: How much sake did you get them to drink to do that?**

**Me:--Giggles-- None at all.**

**Itachi:--Sighs-- Write reviews so she'll actually write more than fluffiness in this story.**


	3. Update 2

**Tobi: Yo, this is tobi formally known as kita-sempi. **

**Blondie: This is Blondie, her editor... -evil aura-**

**Tobi: -Glomps- DANNA I LOVE YOU RAPE ME!!!!!**

**Blondie: -Falls over- Tobi...Get the hell off me right now...-Glares-**

**Tobi: -Runs away behind a chair- EBIL SEME!! T_T**

**Blondie: HELL YEAH!!! -eyes sparkle- **

**Tobi: Da-Danna... T.T**

**Blondie: Slave? -evil aura returns- **

**Tobi: -sniffle- Talk, please. -keeps hiding-**

**Blondie: -sits back down- Yes, yes, the press conference, right.**

**Tobi: -sits in other chair L style and nods-**

**Blondie: OK!! 1st question! -Points to reporter in black-**

**Reporter: yes, Is the story in question...*looks down at note pad* Psychotic, Is it truly being discontinued?**

**Tobi: N-**

**Blondie: -Yes, It has, by my order.**

**Tobi: -Cry's- T.T**

**Blondie: Cry baby...NEXT QUESTION!!! -points to another reporter-**

**Reporter 2: Are you planning on writing any other SasoDei story's after you discontinued this one? **

**Tobi: Yes, There are already two in the making-**

**Blondie: -AND THERE WILL BE TONS OF LEMONS AND YUMMY RAPE SCEANS!!! **

**Tobi: -sweat drops- No there won't, I never said there were gonna be any scenes like that....**

**Blondie: Eh-em, who's the master here...**

**Tobi: Y-You danna.**

**Blondie: CORRECT!! Now if I say there are gonna be rape and lemon scenes in there, there damn well be scenes like that in there...**

**Tobi: -nods- N-Next question. -points 2 reporter-**

**Reporter: Ok, are you two dating???**

**Tobi: -Jumps up- YES!!!**

**Blondie: -Jumps up and glares at Tobi- NO WE ARE NOT!!!**

**Tobi: -Raises eyebrow- liar... :P**

**Blondie: I AM NOT!! WILL YOU STOP TELLING PPL THAT YOU AND I ARE DATING!! **

**Tobi: But don't you love me...? ;_;**

**Blondie: No....' -looks away-**

**Tobi: -laughs evily- Thats not what you said last night danna... kukukukukuku.... ^^**

**Blondie: -Turns red- Shut up Tobi....'**

**Tobi: -smiles- yes master. **

**Blondie: Thats all the questions were taking at the moment...**

**Tobi: Yup, -smiles cutely and waves- Bye byes. ^^**

**Blondie: -grabs the back of Tobi's shirt and starts dragging her backstage- I'm going to kick your ass for that...**

**Tobi: Huh..? WAIT!! WHAT?! NOOO!!! HELP ME!!! -struggles- **

**Reporters: -Sweat drops-**

**Blondie: Your so dead...-drags tobi backstage-**

**Tobi: NO!!!! T_T**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(A/n: we're not dating you Yuri loving perverts....')

(A/n: just friends with major benefits. ^^)

(A/n: Should I put a preview of one of those story's now..?)

(A/n: sure, Wth. ^^)

I hear the beat of the music pounding in my ears. I still have no idea why the hell I'm even at this damn party. I survey my surroundings lazily, a bunch of drunken sophomores, a bunch of high juniors, a lot of lazy seniors, a few sluttish freshmen, and not an adult in sight.

"Sasori-no-Danna…" I hear a slurred voice call.

"Do I know you?" I look up to see the School cross dresser/Whore Deidara standing Directly in front of me.

"Your cute, un..." he said grabbing the tie to my uniform.

"Oh really?" I smirk deciding to play along with his little game. I had nothing else to do.

He sits down next to me on the tattered old love seat.

"Want a drink, un?" he says, smiling as he hands me a cup filled with god knows what kind of liquor.

I down it all is one gulp. I was at a party with a hot guy that will fuck anything that moves, I might as well get drunk on top of it all...

(A/n:TADA!! Tell me if you want it continued or not, kk? ^^)


End file.
